


Did I Mention That I Hate This Song?

by Thatloserwithablog



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Disney, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatloserwithablog/pseuds/Thatloserwithablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the worst day of her life. Reduced to crying beneath the bleachers as the love of her life proclaimed his love for some...dark fairy! Oh how far had the daughter of Sleeping Beauty fallen, she thought, attempting to wipe away her own tears. It seemed no matter what she did she was losing everything to those stupid BKs. Her status, her friends, even her boyfriend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Mention That I Hate This Song?

This was the worst day of her life. Reduced to crying beneath the bleachers as the love of her life proclaimed his love for some...dark fairy! Oh how far had the daughter of Sleeping Beauty fallen, she thought, attempting to wipe away her own tears. It seemed no matter what she did she was losing everything to those stupid BKs. Her status, her friends, even her boyfriend! 

And in front of the entire school none the less! Audrey was almost thankful that Ben's declaration of love was so loud and obnoxious. No one would hear her down here, or at least she thought. 

"Audrey!" a familiar voice called out. She looked up, horrified to see Chad stumble into view. 

"There you are!" he said, a dumb smile spread across his face. What was he doing under here? The song was still going on and she had caught him dancing along all too eagerly, the traitor.

"Go away!" she sobbed, hiding her face. Her makeup was completely ruined from her tears. Mascara was running down her cheeks, her eyeliner was smudged, she must have looked like hell. 

"Are you crying?" Chad asked stepping towards her, much to her dismay. 

"I said go away, Chad!" she screamed, tossing one of her pom poms at him. It hit him in the chest, but failed to stop him from getting close enough to see her dreadful state. 

"Audrey? Are you alright?" he asked, his voice filled with concern as he kneeled in front of her. 

"Of course I'm not okay!" She glared, tears still pouring down her face. "My boyfriend just dumped me in front of the whole school!" she screamed, hitting the ground in a way that reminded the other of her temper tantrums when they were small. "And one of my best friends helped him!" she added, jabbing a finger into Chad's chest. The young prince briefly looked confused before his expression became apologetic. 

"I'm so sorry, Aud." Audrey's face scrunched up in disgust. She absolutely hated that nickname. 

"Oh shove it, Chad." she said, no longer looking at him and crossing her arms over her chest. "What? Ben just magically made you dance and sing along?" 

"To be fair that wouldn't be too weird-"

If looks could kill, Audrey would have a lot of blood on her hands and Chad would have been long dead. 

"I'm sorry,” he said again, moving so he was sitting by her side. He meant it sincerely too! He had just gotten swept away with their win, Ben's energy and excitement of the moment. If he had realized that Audrey was under the bleachers crying he'd have been there comforting her sooner. Audrey tried to stay mad at Chad but she needed a friend right now and he was the only one not falling under the BK’s spell. 

Audrey rested her head on Chad's shoulder. "How long can one stupid song be?" she muttered as Chad rested his head against hers and wrapped an arm around her. It was a sweet gesture, and it almost made her forget Chad was covered in gross sweat. Almost. 

"Everyone's gone crazy,” she said weakly. Chad's hand gently rubbed against her arm, like he would when they were kids. Chad and her had been through a lot. 

Growing up Audrey didn't have many friends, but she had Ben and Ben had Chad so by default Audrey had Chad. Although, somewhere down the line as they got older it had flipped. Now Audrey had Chad and Ben...well now he had Mal.

Her petite body was filled with rage just thinking of the other girl. Who did she think she was? Coming to her school, stealing her boyfriend, what was next?

"I can't even go to the coronation now.,” she sighed, her tears finally slowing down. 

"Go with me," Chad said, squeezing her shoulder. Audrey blinked and looked at him confused.

"What?" She choked out. Chad shrugged and acted nonchalant, but his cheeks were pink. She couldn't tell if that was from the game or not.

"Go with me to the coronation? Don't let dumb Ben ruin it for you." Audrey stared at him for a moment before hugging him tight.

"Thank you, Chad! Thank you!" she exclaimed. The song must have been coming to an end, the music was dying down. Audrey quickly wiped her face, checking her pocket mirror, making sure she looked fine before standing up and grabbing Chad. 

"Come on! I'm gonna tell everyone who's taking me to the coronation!" She smiled, a unique mix of poise and mischief on her face. Chad ignored his heart racing in his chest. 

'Play it cool, Chad.' He told himself, staring at their intertwined hands as she dragged him to the bleachers.

'Play it cool.'


End file.
